


Photo Booth

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closeted Mickey, Fluff, Insecure Mickey, Kissing, M/M, The Beginning, Worried Mickey, mall, photo booth, photograph, snickers bar, teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: Mickey and Ian take pictures in a photo booth.





	Photo Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Song for One Shot: Replay by Zendaya
> 
> https://youtu.be/1JiKNkXFMB0

Two kids were wandering around the mall. One had a stolen snickers bar in his pocket while the other had a tee that didn't have the security tag on it under his hoodie. The older one who had the snickers bar looked over at the younger male who he secretly found cute. Yeah, they've fucked here and there but... It was just a fuck.. Nothing serious.

The younger boy peered down at the older one to find that he was already looking back and a small smile played on his face.  
"Like what you see?" He said jokingly as he tried to casually look around at the stores in an attempt to advert his gaze from the snickers thief.  
This was a date.   
In all fairness, Ian was checking the shorter male out too. It was hard not to...   
This had to be a date right? Mickey didn't go to the mall with just anyone. Fuck, had he ever gone to the mall at all?

Mickey smirked and pulled out his candy bar, unwrapping the sweetness that he liked. He took a bite out of it before answering,  
"Who said I was lookin' at ya?"   
He looked around at the stores around them out of nervous habit. Why was he nervous though? This wasn't a date or anything. Just two dudes hanging around the mall..  
He took another bite of his snickers and smacked on the thick caramel, crunched on the peanuts, and tasted the milk chocolate.

Ian scoffed, feigning hurt on his playful face, "No one had to." He said with a somewhat confident smirk. He took his hand out of his pocket and brought it down to his side... He may or may not have "accidentally" brushed Mick's hand in the process...

Mickey flinched slightly from the brushing of hands. He stayed silent after that for a while.  
They were walking towards the food court of this place. Why were they going to the food court?   
"So.. Uh... What now?" He chuckled awkwardly and looked back at the red head that made his stomach flip just now.

Ian bit his tongue when he saw the other male draw his hand away from his... Fuck, the red head thought the older male had small feelings for him, but he wasn't entirely sure.. They fucked and sure, he may have faked it once or twice, but Ian was sure what Mick felt with him... You can't fake that shit... Now if only Mickey would just-  
"Yo, firecrotch, you hear me?"  
Ian brought a bashful hand to rub the back of his neck. He always blushed from that nickname...  
"W-What?" He fucking stuttered... Jesus..  
"I said what now?"  
Ian's eyes flickered down to the shorter male's lips that were bit down on nervously.  
...  
Was.. Was Mick nervous?  
"I don't know. You tell me, tough guy.." Ian said, trying to shake off the nerves, and punched his shoulder.

The older male furrowed his eyebrows, "You just punch me, Gallagher?" He chuckled.  
Ian bit his lips, "Yeah.. Maybe I did..." The red head raised his eyebrows now, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"  
Mickey cocked an eyebrow and began to turn his head away, yet still looked at Ian from the corner of his eye, "I dunno..." He then broke eye contact and looked around the area of the food court they were at now.   
It was a mini arcade area with games, those damned claw machines, photo booths, ect.  
Teenage girls came out of one of those booths, giggling.  
"What's the fuckin' deal with those things?"

"I dunno." Ian said, imitating Mick's coy response. He shyly put his hands back in his pockets, "What do you say we try one, eh?"

The dark brunette snapped his head back to face Ian again, "Fuck no!"  
Ian rolled his eyes, "Come on, it'll be a joke..?  _"Just for fun"_." The younger male pointed out the name of the machine that was in fact "Just For Fun".  
Mickey hated himself for actually laughing at Ian's pun.  
"I'm taking that as a yes." Ian smirked and made his way to the booth. The other boy sighed and went to follow the ginger.

Ian searched through his pocket to dig up some stray bills and managed to pay the photo booth fine with a string of one dollar bills. He then moved the cheap black curtain that separated the photo booth from the rest of the world's watchful eyes that observed. It was an incredibly small space with bright lights that would make anyone look bad and washed out, which just wasn't fair for the red head, but in this small space he'd be even closer to Mickey...

Mick went in and was now fully aware of how close Ian and him were now. They were now in a box where no one could see them. He looked up at Ian nervously and bit his lip,  
"So, when's it gonna st-"   
A flash was made which caused Mickey to jump. Ian was soon bursting with laughter and the other male looked at what the red head was pointing at.  
Fuck no...  
The picture displayed was just Ian concentrated on the screen, probably reading instructions, and then there was Mickey; A fuckin' pale ass blur. He looked like Caspar the friendly ghost.. With black hair...  
"Okay, okay, shut the fuck up..." His face burned.  
There was a new timer for the next photo. Ten seconds were given for them to decide what pose they were gonna do.

"Now." Ian said in response to Mick's question after he collected himself. He still had his hand over his mouth to suppress his chuckles. The younger male then looked up at the screen and took in the fact that even when scared shitless, Mickey Milkovich still looked.. Hot...  
"Shit.. Um..." Ian bit his lip and just slung an arm around the older male before flashing his smile to the camera.

Mickey still looked up at Ian and saw in the corner of his eye that the flash happened. He swallowed carefully and observed the ginger's profile...  
Being this close to Ian, he could smell the fabric softener he used.. It was pretty nice... Reminded Mickey of a laundromat.  
Okay.  
That was a dumb reminder..  
He was now noticing that the timer made a quiet beeping noise as it counted down.

Ian could feel Mick's eyes on him and tried to remain calm...  
_"Be cool... Be cool..."_  
Being around the Milkovich, he always had to be careful with his advances because he never knew what would make Mickey turn away. He turned his head to look down at the shorter male and saw that their faces were extremely close...  
Ian failed to hold in a small, sharp intake while seeing Mickey's facial features this close.... Something he would probably never see this close up again...  
They had taken two photos so far and only had three remaining.

Mickey saw another flash and heard the beeping of the timer. He was beginning to sweat, for Ian's deep, vibrant green eyes were staring into his ice blue ones. He bit his lip and leaned in...

The ginger's heart started beating faster and his body had tremors... He was acting like a bitch, but Mick made him so god damn nervous. Ian looked at Mick's bottom lip that was between his teeth...  
Was he..  
Was he leaning in?  
Ian nearly froze.. The only audible sound in the booth was the continual countdown that was about to slow down to an immediate flash soon...  
Ian took in a shaky breath, closed his eyes, and met his lips halfway.

The older male closed his eyes and kissed back as the flash went off. He didn't know what he was thinking, but, at the same time, he wasn't even thinking. He just kept kissing Ian...  
The final countdown was starting up and Mickey, still not thinking, brought a hand up to caress Ian's soft face to pull him in closer into the kiss. He liked the taste of Ian's mouth... Why didn't he let Ian kiss him? Fuck. He liked Ian's mouth more than he liked snickers bars...

Ian eagerly kissed the shorter male and brought a hand up to knot it in his hair. Fuck, if he hadn't been waiting for this for so long...  
Something about the way Mickey's lips fit around his was damn near perfect...  
Ian turned his head slightly to the right to add more pressure and gain more access. He then took the older male's bottom lip to ask for an entrance and his heart seemed to beat at an impossibly faster rate when the other male happily obliged with an open mouthed kiss as the flash went off again. Ian hoped to god that the sudden burst of light didn't pull Mickey out of this haze...

Mickey flinched slightly at the flash, but the rest of him was too damn lost in the kiss that he kept kissing Ian. He shoved the ginger against the wall behind him and had his other hand go up to get tangled into Ian's copper hair. He moaned into Ian's mouth as he felt the younger male's hands grope his ass...   
Though, the sound of teenage girls coming up to the booth snapped Mickey out of his spell that he was actually beginning to like. He pulled away quickly, rushed out of the photo booth, snatched the two photo strips, and went further away from the booth. He waited about ten feet away for Ian.   
His face was so fuckin' red that he wanted to punch himself in the face.   
They nearly got caught...  
He looked down at the photos as if they could've explained what the fuck had happened just now. The first picture was the embarrassing one where he was just a blur, then it showed Mickey looking up at Ian while Ian looked into the camera this time, the third one was them staring at each other, following was the forth one which was them kissing... Oh god... And then the last one.. It captured the moment Ian shoved his tongue into Mick's mouth. You literally see the tongue entering his mouth...  
Mickey's whole body was overheating now..

The younger male took a minute in the booth while Mick was outside. He sat with flushed, red cheeks and his eyes wide...  
_"Mickey Milkovich fucking kissed me..."_  
He tried to bite back a smile that played on his lips but failed to restrain it..  
_"Holy shit..."_  
"No kissing" was a rule of Mickey's and Ian just couldn't seem to fathom the fact that he broke it for him.. All those times his razor sharp tongue would spit, _"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out"_ , or some other string of insults would be to deflect Ian's advances. Though this was only in a booth and no one really knew... It didn't change the fact that Mickey fucking kissed him.  
He stood up and dragged the curtain to the side to see Mick standing far away, furrowing his eyebrows as he was staring down at the photos. A blush was seen on his face as well. Ian walked over to him and hesitated slightly. He never knew how Mickey would react. He was, for the most part, virtually unreadable...   
With fucking, he was always able to tell what he was thinking or wanted, but this was completely uncharted territory.. They had just kissed for the first time.. This wasn't exactly something Mickey had done or something Ian knew how to react to... He had to say something though.  
"How'd they turn out?" He sputtered lamely.

Mickey jumped when Ian suddenly appeared. He looked back down at the photos before handing them over, "I-I... I don't know.. We look gay as fuck, that's for sure..." He bit his lips and looked around them just in case some nosy ass was around. Though, that was just Mick being paranoid...  
As Ian was looking at the photos, Mickey had other things he was thinking about... He fuckin' kissed Ian! He, Mickey Milkovich,  _kissed_ Ian Gallagher. After all the times he threatened Ian to specifically not kiss him...   
Fuck.   
He hoped Ian doesn't take this the wrong way... It was a one time thing. One time. No more. Fuck no. He couldn't take another risk... Fuck. He didn't know anymore. He didn't want Ian to get the wrong idea and to start thinking that it's okay now to start kissing like they're boyfriend and girlfriend. Uh-uh.   
He looked back at Ian to find that the red head had a dumb smile on his face.  
"The fuck you smilin' about?" He asked, stressed still.

Ian bit his lip, "N-Nothing.. Hard not to look gay when we have our tongues down each other's throats..." He chuckled as he looked down at the photos. His eyes lingered specifically on the last three...  
The steady eye contact.. Ian could've sworn in the booth his eyes had been fooling him. In there he thought he had imagined the look of want on Mickey's face, but, in the pictures, it was clear as fucking day.. You could both see how badly each male wanted each other from the look in their eyes... He didn't just imagine it..  
The fourth photo was really something. Ian couldn't decide if he liked the way their lips looked locked together and the complete vulnerability of trust with the kiss or the fact that Mickey was pressed up against him... It was honestly good to know that it looks as good photographed as it felt...  
The last photo was incredible, how it captured the exact moment Mickey let the younger male's tongue into his mouth. It was perfect timing honestly...  
Ian looked up after longingly gazing at their photos that kept replaying in his mind to see the small wrinkles in Mick's forehead...  
He was stressed...  
Ian didn't love it, but he understood. Mickey was closeted..  
The ginger looked around and noticed that the area was relatively full.. He wanted to smooth out the lines on the older male's forehead and calm him. He suppressed this and instead just brought a hand to his shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly. Platonic...

The dark brunette tensed up at Ian's touch but soon relaxed. In the back of his mind, his was still thinking about the pictures that captured them making out...  
"I think it's best if you keep those..." He mumbled as he looked down at the two strips of evidence that he was gay...

Ian bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, yeah.." He croaked aimlessly.   
He watched as two girls headed into the booth they were just in. Ian held the photos tighter and looked down as he rubbed the back of his neck solemnly; A habit he had for when he was nervous.

Mickey watched the two girls go in as well and sighed, "Should we start heading home?" He looked back at Ian, "Maybe hang at my house? Play Mortal Kombat?" He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

The younger male looked back up at him and a soft smile played on his lips as he said, "For sure.." He paused for a second before adding, "Totally gonna kick you ass."

Mickey scoffed, "Yeah, whatever, we'll see about that.." He playfully punched Ian's arm before they began to find their way out of the mall.

"You just punch me, Milkovich?" Ian bit back, mimicking the older male from earlier.

Mickey laughed, "I dunno, maybe I did."

Ian chuckled in response, "Maybe." He repeated. He was really enjoying this, honestly just glad to be in Mickey's presence.  
The two teenagers soon found their way out of the mall and made their way back home.


End file.
